Get Together
by ipiu-in-wonderland
Summary: Oneshot Mai/Naru, ou comment sauter le pas. Disc : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas


**Get Together** (Madonna)

Voilà un nouveau oneshot sur Mai et Naru, comme toujours :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Mai observait les bulles dans la casserole, perdue dans ses pensées. Comme toujours, son esprit était tourné vers son patron. Elle reconnaissait bien malgré elle qu'elle pensait tout le temps à lui. Et ce depuis leur première rencontre. C'était simple de deviner que la jeune fille était amoureuse de lui. Rien que de le reconnaître avait rendu Mai folle.<p>

- Mai.

La jeune fille se tourna en sursaut, en entendant la voix de Naru l'appeler, perçant le silence. Elle marmonna un juron pour se calmer, une main sur son cœur affolé.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

Il lui répondit d'un simple haussement de sourcil.

- Quoi ? l'agressa-t-elle presque.

- Je me demandais ce qui te prenait autant de temps.

Mai eut envie de le frapper. Ça, c'était du Naru tout craché. Il faisait mine de s'inquiéter pour elle et en profitait en même temps pour l'insulter.

- L'eau ne va pas bouillir en claquant des doigts !

- Elle est en train de bouillir là pourtant

Mai se tourna vers le gaz pour vérifier encore une fois l'eau et lui servir son maudit thé.

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Le jeune homme lui prit la tasse des mains, but une gorgée, avant de lui adresser un regard indéchiffrable et de tourner les talons.

Dans sa tête, Mai avait envie de lui crier "Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?", mais se retint, craignant de dépasser les bornes. La colère descendait dans ses mains et ses pieds. Il pouvait être vraiment agaçant quand il s'y mettait.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Non seulement elle était amoureuse de lui, elle le considérait comme un modèle. Il était très indépendant, et dans son travail, excellent. A vrai dire, il était assez cartésien, voire trop. Mais il était aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une beauté froide, avec tout ce noir et cette peau de porcelaine. Aux traits de son visage, on voyait qu'il n'était pas totalement japonais. Il avait un air européen, notamment par son regard bleu nuit, peu commun. La jeune fille ne connaissait aucun japonais avec un regard pareil. Il avait encore un air adolescent avec ses arrondies. A cause de cela, beaucoup de clients étaient stupéfaits en comprenant qu'il était le boss, et pas Lin, son assistant.

Mai détestait son caractère. Son visage était pour la plupart du temps inexpressif, mais ses remarques étaient aussi coupantes qu'une lame de rasoir, blessantes. Et elle en faisait souvent les frais. Parfois, elle en venait même à se demander pourquoi il la gardait en tant qu'assistante.

Mais elle était amoureuse et ne pouvait pas changer cela. De plus, il était le premier garçon dont elle tombait amoureuse.

La jeune fille retourna à son bureau après avoir rincer la casserole et ranger le thé. Sur le meuble étaient posés des dossiers qu'elle devait classer dans la grande armoire du bureau de Naru. Mai trouva bizarre de les trouver là, avant de se dire qu'ils venaient peut être du bureau de Lin. Elle emporta donc les dossiers dans ses bras.

Naru leva à peine les yeux en la voyant entrer dans la pièce. La jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas, du moins de façon apparente. Intérieurement, cela la confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle eut un pincement au coeur. Et oui, ça fait mal d'aimer.

En soupirant, elle ouvrit l'armoire. Mai avait pris l'habitude pour ranger les dossiers, de se faire une petite place sur le bureau de son patron adoré. Complètement abattue par le fil que prenaient ses pensées, elle n'osa même pas lui accorder un regard. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir sa présence. Son odeur était partout, entre odeur de papier et peut être de la cardamome ou du cèdre, elle ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en parfumerie.

Le cœur lourd, elle tria les chemises, en silence. Mai ne sentit pas le regard de Naru sur elle. Le jeune homme la regardait faire faire ses allers-retours entre le bureau et l'armoire. Ce qui avait d'abord attiré son attention, c'était qu'elle était inhabituellement silencieuse. D'habitude, si elle ne parlait pas, elle fredonnait un air. Puis il avait levé les yeux sur un visage fermé.

Quand elle eut terminé, la jeune fille récupéra la tasse vide, la nettoya et la rangea en silence. Mai se prépara à partir, en prenant son temps, redoutant le moment où elle devrait le saluer. La jeune assistante se dirigea vers l'antre de Lin. La pièce n'avait jamais besoin de chauffage avec tous le appareils qui fonctionnaient. Elle salua le chinois rapidement, avant de se figer devant la porte de son patron, le cœur au bord des lèvres, battant à tout rompre dans ses oreilles.

Mai ouvrit cette maudite porte, força un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle rentra chez elle, et se retrouva seule. Au fil du temps, cette solitude devenait de plus en plus invivable. La jeune fille pleurait souvent, maudissant Naru de ne pas la voir, se maudissant elle-même d'être aussi nulle et pathétique. Elle avait beau se montre forte devant ses amis quand elle parlait de ses parents et du fait qu'elle fût orpheline, en privé, Mai souffrait de plus en plus de cette situation.

Elle n'osait pas en parler à Bô-san ou Ayako, qui avaient plutôt tendance à la materner. La jeune fille avait peur de les ennuyer, ou qu'ils la prenne en pitié. Elle se sentait nulle à côté de Masako, qui avait tout pour elle. John aurait sûrement pitié d'elle. Lin... bah c'était Lin. Et Naru, encore moins. Elle ne pouvait pas confier ses états d'âmes à celui qu'elle aimait et qui faisait parti desdits états d'âmes. Alors elle tournait de longs moments dans sa tête ses pensées pessimistes. Mai avait l'impression de devenir invisible.

Le lendemain, une énième journée de cours passa, ennuyeuse à mourir et c'est lasse qu'elle entra dans la SPR. La jeune fille fut accueillie par le regard glacial de Naru pour son retard, et une étreinte d'ours de la part de Bô-san, le moine, qui manque presque de l'asphyxier. Tous les autres étaient là et bavardaient joyeusement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre l'eau à bouillir. Entendre leurs rires lui mettait du baume au cœur. Son humeur s'allégeait.

Humeur qui tourna bien vite quand elle revint dans le salon avec un plateau chargé. La jeune fille servit le thé fumant, mais elle faillit lâcher la théière quand elle entendit Masako demander à Naru s'il acceptait de dîner avec elle, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative, toujours aussi impassible.

Mai s'enfuit, retenant sa respiration, sortit de l'agence, descendit l'escalier, se cachant dessous. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, le visage dans les mains. La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux, de hurler, de frapper, de casser quelque chose. Ses nerfs lâchaient de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle se détestait, d'être si faible, si insipide, d'être aussi seule, de ne pas aller vers les autres, d'être amoureuse d'un être inaccessible. C'était sans doute ça qui l'horripilait le plus. Elle était amoureuse... à sens unique.

Mai entendit des bruits de pas. Elle ne bougea pas, tremblante, encore secouée par des restes de sanglots. La jeune fille entendit des craquements, comme si la personne devant elle s'accroupissait.

Au bout d'un moment, se rendant compte que la personne n'avait pas bougée, elle releva la tête. Son cœur déjà malmené s'emballa à nouveau en rencontrant deux prunelles bleu phtalo. Naru se redressa et lui tendit une main. Hésitante, la jeune fille la saisit. Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir en sentant la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de sa paume. Le jeune homme la lâcha et lui tendit un mouchoir.

Complètement déstabilisée par son geste, elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas lui demander si elle allait bien. Mai avait honte qu'il l'ait vue dans un état pareil. Le jeune homme allait sûrement la mépriser encore plus pour sa faiblesse.

- Désolée, hoqueta-t-elle.

La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il voulait lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, mais visiblement, il se retenait. Sûrement voulait-il la traiter d'idiote.

Mai s'essuya le visage et inspira un bon coup. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle le suive. Se cachant derrière lui, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Cela lui fit du bien. La jeune fille savait que les autres lui poseraient des questions et son visage très certainement rougi par les larmes la trahirait.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir de la petite cuisine. Bô-san fut le premier à réagir.

- Mai ! Que s'est-il passé ?

L'ancien moine la serra dans ses bras.

- C'est à cause d'un garçon ?

Surprise, elle se demanda où il était allé chercher un truc pareil.

- Euh... oui.

C'était plus ou moins vrai. Non, en fait c'était justement ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

- Rien, Bô-san, je t'assure.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que sinon...

- Bô-san.

En voyant son regard agacé, il décida de ne pas insister. Mai risqua un regard vers ses amis. Masako était cachée derrière la manche de son kimono, John avait un petit air inquiet, Yasuhara lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait amusant, pour lui remonter le moral. Ayako, elle, fronçait les sourcils et son regard allait et venait entre elle et Naru. La miko se doutait de quelque chose.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Bô-san et prit la seule tasse qui était encore pleine, la sienne. Le thé avait refroidi du coup. Mais ça lui fit du bien.

Ce jour-là, Naru n'avait convoqué personne pour une enquête. Au bout d'un an, c'était devenu une espèce de rituel de venir boire le thé à l' jeune homme, qui à la base n'aimait pas qu'il y ait du bruit dans son agence, s'y était fait et se surprenait parfois à vouloir rire avec eux.

C'était donc en toute amitié que la bande se retrouvait. Cela réchauffait le cœur de Mai. Elle adorait travailler avec eux, écouter les disputes incessantes de Bô-san et Ayako. Disons que c'était animé. Et c'était ce genre de choses qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle oubliât un instant ses pensées. L'heure du départ arriva et tout le monde quitta la SPR. La jeune commençait à se diriger vers sa station de bus quand elle sentit qu'on la retenait par le bras.

Mai se retourna vivement. Ayako...

- Ça te dirait de venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Euh...

- Allez, s'il-te-plait, et ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu se raconter des potins.

La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment dupe et savait qu'elle allait passer à la casserole, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle.

Ayako lui sourit, victorieuse. Elles choisirent un petit restaurant de sushi, le meilleur de Tokyo, d'après la miko.

Installées tranquillement, la jeune femme attaqua:

- Alors ? Comment ça va en ce moment ?

- Hum, bien. Je suis stressée pour l'école.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, on a bientôt des examens importants.

- Oh...

Mai grimaça, penaude.

- Toujours pas d'amoureux ?

La jeune fille rougit.

- Ayako !

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de poser la question ! Je suis curieuse.

- Non.

- Non ? Pas d'amoureux ?

- Non !

Ayako avait apparemment bien deviné. Si Mai n'avait toujours personne, c'était pour une bonne raison. Son amie était jolie, adorable et adorait rire. D'autres filles, moins jolies que Mai même, avaient des petits copains.

- Et Naru ?

Mai se sentit rougir.

- Quoi Naru ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui !

La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et entendre ça de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui serrait l'estomac.

- Mai, ça fait un an que vous vous connaissez. Tu ne crois pas que tu as attendu assez longtemps ?

- Ayako..., soupira Mai, sentant la colère monter en elle.

- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose...

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que je peux renier mes sentiments comme ça ? Je sais que c'est con d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, mais je n'y peux rien. Je pense tout le temps à lui, et il y a toujours quelque chose qui me fait penser à lui. Même s'il m'ignore, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Soufflée, Ayako se retint de dire que ce n'était que son premier béguin. La jeune fille semblait ne vouloir rien entendre, et surtout, bien mordue. Ce serait très difficile de lui faire entendre raison.

- Le pire c'est que je ne le connais presque pas malgré le temps que je passe à la SPR. Après plus d'un an, j'ai appris qu'il s'appelle en fait Oliver Davis et qu'il est anglais.

Mai était abattue. Ça se voyait. La miko savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela qui posait problème. La jeune fille parlait rarement de ses parents, et malgré tous ses efforts, on voyait que ça lui faisait de la peine d'être seule.

- T'as vraiment l'air accro, se moqua gentiment son amie.

Mai ne releva pas. Son amie lui prit la main, en guise de soutien.

- Tu sais, si des fois tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

- Mai, je te considère comme une petite sœur, donc je suis là pour toi, si tu as des choses à dire, que tu ne peux plus garder pour toi, viens me voir. Promis, je cafterai pas !

La jeune fille, émue, se leva et prit Ayako dans ses bras.

- Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi, sourit la miko.

Mai se rassit et continua de manger. Ayako la lança sur les sujets qui la fâchait, sans que la jeune assistante résiste trop. Mai ouvrit les vannes, laissant libre cours à ses paroles. Son amie l'écouta, lui donna des conseils quand elle le pouvait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mai allait un peu mieux. Bô-san avait beau essayer de lui tirer le vers du nez, elle lui assurait que ça allait, lui cachant bien ses discussions avec Ayako.

Elle était sur le chemin de la SPR, après les cours, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit un grand coup de klaxon.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. La jeune fille capta qu'elle traversait la route, certes sur le passage piéton, mais sans avoir regardé avant. Elle se sentit tirée en avant et percuta un mur chaud qui percuta lui-même un mur en se reculant.

Aussitôt, elle reconnut l'odeur de Naru, qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Secoué autant qu'elle, il la garda quelques secondes de trop dans ses bras. La jeune fille eut le temps de se rendre compte que son buste était plus ferme qu'elle le pensait, tout comme ses bras. Elle réalisa également combien il était plus grand qu'elle. Soit d'une bonne tête.

Mai sentit ses joues chauffer et ses jambes devenir du coton. Jamais elle aurait cru ses retrouver dans cette situation. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, lors d'une enquête dans un lycée.

Si elle tournait la tête, la jeune fille pourrait nicher son visage dans son cou et respirer à fond son odeur. _Si. _Comme elle avait le nez déjà dans sa chemise, Mai inspira le tissu.

Naru relâcha son étreinte. La jeune fille recula et rencontra le regard de son patron. Il semblait... furieux. Elle sentit de façon imminente qu'il allait l'engueuler. Ce qui ne loupa pas, bien sûr.

- Mai, est-ce que tu as réfléchi deux secondes avant de traverser ?

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Tu es vraiment un aimant à problèmes.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent.

- Puisque je te gène tant, pourquoi est-ce que tu me gardes à la SPR ?

Sa voix tremblait. Elle amorça un geste pour rebrousser chemin, mais la poigne forte de Naru la retint.

- Tu as une dette envers moi, tu te souviens ?

- Je l'ai déjà remboursée ta dette !

Le jeune homme tira sur son bras pour qu'elle le suivît. Il pouvait vraiment être horrible avec elle décidément. Malgré tout, elle lui emboîta le pas.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur de l'agence, Mai se dégagea et alla s'installer à son bureau, sans un mot. Il l'avait blessée. Elle le vit faire demi-tour en arrivant devant sa porte.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, Mai se leva, et sous le regard un peu surpris de son patron de 18 ans, se dirigea vers la petite cuisine.

Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, sa consommation de thé allait en augmentant. Bon pour ses reins, mauvais pour son anémie. Bref quand il venait, Mai savait quoi faire.

La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas la suivre. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir avec brusquerie, encore énervée. Mai passa ses mains sur son visage, en poussant un profond soupir. Elle se sentait molle, vidée de toute énergie.

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle sursauta légèrement, sans pour autant se retourner.

- Mai, désolé.

Pour le coup, elle se tourna vers lui. Naru ne s'excusait pas et ne remerciait jamais personne.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

- T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude maintenant d'être une idiote, rétorqua-t-elle, amer.

- Tu n'est pas une idiote.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais non !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'insultes tout le temps ? cria-t-elle.

- Je ne le pense pas Mai ! Je ne le pense jamais ! Ça a toujours été de la taquinerie.

Dans un geste furieux et de folie, Mai jeta avec brusquerie la casserole d'eau bouillante par terre, le bruit de métal les agressant en rencontrant le sol. Les derbies en cuir de Naru foutues et les pieds de Mai brûlés à travers ses chaussures en toile.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'imagina faire dans sa tête. Dans la réalité, la jeune fille agrippa fortement le manche de la casserole, versa l'eau dans une tasse et la posa brusquement sur le plan de travail, avant de sortir.

Ce fut sans compter sur Naru qui la suivit.

- Arrête Mai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Son poignet fermement retenu par Naru, Mai se tourna vers lui et sa façade craqua. Sa tête et son corps ne pouvait plus refouler toutes les émotions qui passaient en elle.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, levant une main à son visage et éclata. Désemparé, le jeune homme resta un instant confus sans savoir quoi faire. Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ça lui fit bizarre. L'odeur de Mai lui monta à la tête. C'était si bon d'avoir son corps menu contre le sien. Il frissonna quand il sentit les poings de la jeune fille se refermer sur le tissu de sa chemise. Ça faisait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment. Une partie de lui avait toujours refusé d'accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. A ce moment précis, il ne savait plus quoi penser à part cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau quand il lui releva le menton dans un moment de folie.

Naru plongea son mystérieux regard bleu phtalo dans celui brun de Mai. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, suspendus dans le temps comme ça, appréhendant la suite.

Mai ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, on aurait même dit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle sentit les mains de Naru sur sa taille se raffermir. Il ferma les yeux avant de poser son front contre le sien.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et la jeune fille sentit son coeur partir à un rythme effréné en sentant son souffle contre sa bouche. C'était juste irréel. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça. Elle put se rendre compte de sa respiration irrégulière, Naru était aussi nerveux qu'elle.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes, avant qu'il ne s'empare de sa lèvre inférieure. Wow... Heu... Ça, c'était pas commun. Surtout venant de Naru.

Mai ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, trop surprise, stupéfaite. Elle avait espéré ça depuis tellement longtemps. Et n'ayant jamais embrassé personne, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Finalement, elle se laissa faire et sentit son coeur bondir quand les mains de Naru agrippèrent ses hanches, la plaquant contre lui.

A bout de souffle, elle se sépara de lui, mais il ne la lâcha pas, au contraire, et en profita pour glisser son visage dans son cou. Quand elle le sentit poser ses lèvres sur sa peau, Mai frissonna et s'accrocha plus fort à sa nuque pour en pas flancher.

Elle soupira quand elle les lèvres de Naru frôlèrent son oreille, et en entendant son souffle dérangé.

- Mai...

Les bras du jeune homme l'enserrèrent comme un serpent. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Mai passa ses bras autour de son cou, une de ses mains crocheta le dos de sa chemise. Sa voix rauque provoquait des tremblements dans son corps. Quand elle tourna la tête, sa bouche rencontra la peau brûlante du cou de Naru. Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge du jeune homme. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour lui redresser le visage.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit agréablement. La jeune fille avait les joues rosées, les yeux dans le vague, les paupières lourdes. Dans un moment de folie, il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Pris dans leur élan, Mai percuta le dossier du canapé et se retrouva encore plus étroitement collée à Naru.

S'il avait décidé de lui faire perdre la tête, eh bien c'était réussi. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. La jeune fille commençait à sentir des papillons dans son ventre et c'était vraiment très agréable. Elle s'enhardit en agrippant ses cheveux noirs et en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de ça, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son boss si peu démonstrateur de ses sentiments soit aussi passionné. D'ailleurs, en réponse, Naru prit les hanches de Mai dans ses mains et les colla contre les siennes. La jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé et elle rompit le baiser.

Aussitôt elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Car elle avait eu le temps de voir Lin, qui se tenait devant la porte de son propre bureau, un air choqué au visage. Et pourtant il était quasiment aussi inexpressif que Naru.

Se rendant compte de la gène de son assistante, le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte et se tourna.

- Euh... je... je retourne dans mon bureau, marmonna Lin, confus.

Entre temps, Mai s'était réfugiée sur le canapé et ne cessait de répéter :

- Oh mon dieu...

Naru s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La seule chose qu'il trouva fut :

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Quoi ?

Mai avait relevé la tête, surprise.

- Tu... tu regrettes ?

- Non mais tu as l'air si choquée.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi. Et Masako ?

- Quoi Masako ?

- Ben tu dois aller dîner avec elle.

- Alors je lui dirai que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

- Mais tu m'as juste embrassée !

- Oui mais tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de le faire.

Mai n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, toutes ses moqueries, ce n'était pas possible.

- Vraiment ?

- Mai... je...

- Oui ?

- Je...

Elle le vit se mordre les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, alors il prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa comme si elle était en porcelaine. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier baiser, chaud et empressé, c'était doux, gentil, tendre, attentionné. Mai avait peur de comprendre, de mal comprendre et de s'emballer. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Mai, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on essaye d'être ensemble ? Je ferai des efforts, je te le promets.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec joie.

- Oui ! Mais si tu fais encore des remarques dé...

- J'ai trouvé mieux à faire, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en lui caressant les lèvres du pouce. Je veux vraiment essayer. Tu es la première avec qui j'en ai vraiment envie.

- D'accord.

Naru l'attira dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia avec un soupir de bien-être.

- Par contre on en parle pas aux autres.

- Lin a tout vu.

- Je lui demanderai de ne pas en parler, il comprendra, conclut-il avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois sur elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Voilà,<p>

Comme toujours si il y a des fautes ou incohérences, ou si vous voulez me faire part de vos impressions... reviews :)

A +

Ipiu-in-wonderland


End file.
